


Lucha Underground One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: GOSH, M/M, Multi, i used to write badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like Lucha Underground? Do you like shipping? I bet you do! Seriously though, this is just a book of one-shots, they may be short or long. Don't kill me on this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Kiss You Again~ One-sided Fenix x Catrina

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this chapter is very short.. I just felt that, that is what the chapter needed for the right amount of feels.

To Kiss You Again~ One-sided Fenix x Catrina

Her beautiful brown eyes, the malice and anger shone like stars piercing into my heart. Her hair swings side-to-side when she slaps her hand upon the wrestling ring. She holds the stone that meant so much to Mil Muertes up into the air, it's red surface barely glimmering and shinning. Her lips curl into a one-sided smile, her crimson red lipstick becoming one of the many highlights on her face.

 

 _What would I do_ _to kiss her? Damn, I really miss her._

 

     She isn't rooting for me, but at least I can see her smile if I lose. She is rooting for Mil Muertes, her little disciple of madness and the man of 1000 lives. If I lose she'll be ecstatic, still casting her mysterious shadow over the temple and reigning over the fighters with power. 

 

    "Kill the Fenix," She hisses in her golden, seductive voice.

 

   Mil attempts to follow these orders, as he always does. She found him and now she is his master, he was the man of 1000 deaths. They lock together, like a puzzle or a magnets. Both of them were meant to be together, but still, my hope shall never falter. 

 

    "Now!" She angrily shouts, her voice not quivering at all.

 

   He starts to punch, pull and do all the wicked moves that he just does. Not that it bothers me, since it's what we're paid to do. I retaliate and I see Catrina from the corner of my eyes. 

 

   Her chocolate eyes widened and her lips melting into a frown. Her lips were so soft and firm, not brittle or cracking... I remember when she kissed me, told me that she adored me, and that she loved me. She left me alone, then viciously stuck her disciples on me. It was all lies, she was the puppeteer pulling the strings and she pulled all the wrong ones.

 

   My 1000 lives she was so intrigued in, wanting to use them so bad. Why have 1000 lives when you have 1000 deaths then? I'd give up all these lives just to kiss her again, her soft lips. Maybe once is good enough, but still my love would remain unrequited.

 

  _That's what I'd do for another kiss.._

 

_I love you._


	2. Vampiro x Matt Striker ~ Guten Nacht Sweetheart

Guten Nacht Sweetheart ~ Vampiro x Matt Striker

   His head sank into the soft, fluffy pillow, there was still the empty space beside him. He remembered the car crash they had been in, after leaving the dirtiness of the temple behind. His heart curled up into a ball and he gripped the pillow even harder.     

"Vampiro.." He muttered into the muffling pillow, how much had the death hurt him?    

   "I miss you,"       

   "I love you,"        

"Why did you leave?" He questioned, now looking at the the know darkend peach ceiling.         

From the heavens a man smiled, he had face paint on and was happy to see his dear alive. Yes, Vampiro was alive, only Aerostar and Fenix knew. He wasn't in that world, but he still lingered for his adored one, just to feel the touch of his soft skin and the strengthening hugs he delt. What he give for that chance..     

"Bonne nuit mon cher," A soft, New York accent whispered into the air. His eyes closed and he waded into the dreams and nightmares of his lover.

"Guten Nacht, Sweetheart," He smiled back, hoping for his sweetheart to finally hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M' shit got complicated so I had to repost this story and shit.. Yeh.


	3. Sunshine, Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wounded dragon and his healer husband finally make amends. 
> 
> I used to write like rlly shitty

"Drago, mi amor." The broken dragon was tangled on the floor, all around him small specks of thick blood. He could smell the metallic taste already and he internally shivered, managing to make his way over to the exhausted dragon. 

"Ae-aero, I am.." He tried gasping out a few words, only resulting in more coughs and small squeaks coming from the dark blue dragon instead. His friend looked pitiful, with his eyes sunken in, dull black eyes that once shined like the stars and his ribs bulging out of his chest every time he inhaled. 

  For a split second, Aerostar wondered how painful it was. Shaking his curiosity off, he crawled even closer to his friend and put a thumb on his lip, forcing the moving chapped lips to pause any forms of motion. The man didn't need to apologize; he never would need to as long he was alive. But on the inside, his heart started beating, like he had life again. 

   That's what it felt like getting his Drago back. The yearning feeling had gone away; the only feeling now was a desire to hug and kiss his lovely amor. Not at the time, but at a later time he would be able to love and kiss on his man. 

  "You are my sunshine, no need to say any apologies." That's all he said before putting a hand on Drago's chest and pulling it down to his stomach. With every movement, white surrounded his hand as every wound that a slippery serpent had mended. Aero was blessed, not to have powers, but to have somebody as amazing as Drago. 

  "Why?" That was the only thing that came out of the petite dragon's mouth. He had always loved questions. 

  "Because I love you, now stay quiet little dragon.""

"I'm not lit-

  "Shh, my strong warrior." Aero laid a gentle butterfly kiss on the fiesty dragon hybrid's smooth forehead, absorbing the overheat with a smile. Red still marked Drago's cheeks, however, it wasn't as prominent as it was earlier. With a small shrug, the leaned down to meet the now smooth familiar lips of his precious Drago.  His presence was an enough to make the brighest star shine, but this star was Aerostar instead of any astral orbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lads-!


End file.
